dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ERBOW: Ruby Rose VS Dawn
(After like 6 months of not doing anything related to this, I'm finally back!) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! RUBY ROSE VERSUS DAWN BEGIN! Ruby's First Turn "I'll start this off easy". "If you thought you were gonna beat me, you're a dunce". "You should be pretty used to getting destroyed already, considering you already died once"! "Comparing our worlds, mine's a few steps short of a living Hell and yours is a cosmopolitan". "Don't underestimate me or I'll shatter your expectations, call you Neopolitan"! "I'll spill all of that tainted blood of yours out, so I hope you like double doses". "Welcome to the jungle, demon, here's a front-row ticket to Guns N Roses"! Dawn's First Turn "Meh, I wasn't expecting very much". "I mean, coming to face off with Little Red"? "But now you've just made your last mistake, shorty, should've let your uncle Qrow take this one instead"! "First off, let's not compare our franchises, mine versus yours is a fucking rape". "Let's see what's a darker shade of red, your blood or your kindergarten scrapyard-made cape"! "You're just a pest, it'll be best to nip you in the bud". "Fools only create problems if they're allowed to grow". "I'll destroy you and your team, none of you mediocre fools will survive my raging glow"! Ruby's Second Turn "They say the only reason you can beat someone is because first you scare the piss out of them". "I don't care how tough you are, I know I can beat you since I have to defeat Salem"! "You have such a vulgar mouth too, is being nice too much to bother"? "No wonder the only boys that have ever been in your life are your brothers"! "But you're actually starting to get on my nerves, so for your safety, begone". "You don't want to mess with the combat skirt-wearing Chosen One"! Dawn's Second Turn "Now that's what I like to call rich, you're really one to talk, you know that"? "According to your fanbase, you've got the hots for your entire team, and one of them is a fucking cat"! "Not trying to sound pretentious, but you've got a problem if that's the case, misguided little C-lister". "Gold digging & beastiality I can look past, but there's something wrong if it has to include your sister"! "I'll cause a massive roar and unleash Hell as my anger brings down a crumbling sky". "I'll shatter your soul, shatter your goal, you'll never survive the rage of my ruthless cry"! Ruby's Third Turn "I don't know what crackpot theories you've been reading lady, but I can assure you they're all wrong". "We're not exactly sisters, look at our last names". "If you missed that, then you've been hitting the bong"! "What makes you so original anyway"? "You're a female Dante with half the charm & skills". "I've fought by myself nearly every battle, and you always need an assist for your kills"! "I don't fear you demon, destroying things like you is the foundation on which I was prophesied". "I'll crush any evil that opposes me with just a glare, take a look into my eyes"! Dawn's Third Turn "I don't think so, dolt, I'm an assassin". "The art of killing is my business and it's how I get paid". "I'll cut those pathetic eyes out of your skull and make more than 50 Shades of Grey"! "And remind me, who died and made you queen, your mom"? "Well you certainly aren't defining any era". "You're a really sad excuse for a Chosen One too, your worthless ass couldn't even save Pyrrha"! "Go back to drinking milk, kid". "Hell, have a party with that bird-food fucker who looks like the Mad Hatter"! "Here's your fairy tale ending, bitch". "So why don't you make like your mother and scatter"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Fights Category:Rap Battles